Talk:The Great Norn Alemoot
I believe this quest is bugged. It keeps failing me when trying to run the slalom, even though I'm passing each flag on the far side like it says.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 23:31, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh yeah, its bugged. By clicking between the two ale kegs repeatedly, it revealed all the steps of the game. Then, by doing the last step, you win. Woot, I Feel No Pain!~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 23:37, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :I dunno about the "skip the whole event" bug, but I can say that the slalom flags are *extremely* touchy. With running skills, it is possible to beat the event in the time allotted without skipping anything. I know. I did. Auntmousie 01:02, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::i can't seem to get this quest ive done northern allies, he wont give me the quest any ideas?Kharn 05:09, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::You're talking to the Norn outside of the Raven's Point entrance? She's the one with the quest. Debtmaster 08:03, 26 August 2007 (CDT) lol, i keep failing, no matter how hard i try always one pig never goes in >.< Billyjb :It's possible to beat this without even talking to Sif. Just body-block 3 pigs into the pen and you win. :D :: I went in and there were already 3 piggies in the pen. Automatic win whoo! :O Vickie 01:37, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I used the bodyblocking trick (lol I am a cheater) anet screwed up that one :P :I did too -- drank from 2 kegs repeatedly, herded the pigs, win. The quest is too frustrating otherwise; I couldn't even figure out which side of the slalom I had to start from, since it was never successful no matter which side I started from. Fun idea, but the lack of instructions, cryptic requirements on the slalom, and tight time limit made cheating more attractive ;) -- bcstingg (talk • ) 13:34, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Quest Not Available After completing the Raven Quest 4 times, this quest is never available for me to do. Anyone else notice this? ~SoF :I think male characters get it from Olrun Olafdottir, while female characters get it from Olaf himself, to continue the quest chain (the gender-specific Bear Clubs, and finally... well, it's highly amusing.) Not sure though, on my male character I got it from Olrun. --Valentein 15:27, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Confirmed... Male Charactes get it from Olrun instead. Tyvm ~SoF Trivia In Lord of the Rings, the meeting between the Ents was called 'Entmoot', could that be a possible inspiration for this? --Blue.rellik 20:01, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Unlikely. Moot meant a court or meeting in a medieval context, so is not exclusive to Lord of the Rings. --Khoross 19:11, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Cheating? I'm not sure if it's cheating but when I did this quest, one of my friends advised me to turn off this post-process thingy in the guild wars graphics menu. The swirling of the screen from being drunk did not affect me at all. I deduce that the drunk effect must be part of this post-process thing. So if you really have trouble, turn off that option in the graphics options. --Flechette 01:53, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :That's a pretty well known trick actually, folks who like Dwarven Stability and similar know it well. (T/ ) 19:14, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Since Retail... ...body blocking the pigs into the pen before talking to Sif doesn't seem to work. There seems to be a barrier that stops the pigs walking in no matter how much you body block them. The pigs also don't seem to use their "flee" AI until the point where you're supposed to herd them into the pen. Also, talking to Sif doesn't reveal the whole quest steps... ...but you can still cheat. Tested as of three minutes ago, all you have to do is talk to Sif to start the run, then drink from each keg three times. This reveals both the slalom and the pig herding on your quest log, but you can ignore the slalom completely. --Glommon 07:30, 1 September 2007 (CDT)